Stan's Story: Coping with Loss
by SOUTHparkFREAK
Summary: Stan has lost the most important thing to him, but he can't bear to face it. Slowly, his life starts spiraling downhill... Chapter 2 is up!
1. Stan's Dream

This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy! And don't discriminate me!  
Date Started: October 7, 2004 Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. If I did, I'd be the happiest girl in the world! But I do own the plot. So no stealing plot idea! It's mine!

* * *

_"What...?" Stan couldn't believe it... his girlfriend was dumping him for Token. "What...?" was all he could say, even though Bebe was long from gone and the other boys were laughing at him. Well, except Kyle.  
  
"But, Wendy... I love you! Don't leave me for that bastard Token! Wendy!"_

"Wendy!"  
  
"Stanley!"  
  
Stan was immediately awoken from his reaccurring nightmare. He was having it waaay too often now. _I thought I was over this... I guess not._ Stan though sadly, before turning his attention to Mr. Garrison. The balding teacher simply shook his head, but judging from all the kids laughing... Stan realized he had been talking in his sleep again. Now Wendy and Token looked pissed, making Stan feel even worse than he had 15 seconds ago. To make it even worse, Mr. Garrison began picking on him.  
  
"Alright little lovebird," Mr. Garrison was addressing Stan, "Come up to the board and finish this problem."  
  
He had no choice, Stan left the safety of his seat to face the class and have paper balls hit him. Looking up at the board Stan attempted to complete the problem. But it didn't make sense. Or maybe he was just getting stupid. _I wonder how long I've been up here?_ he thought, as he was still thinking about the problem.  
  
"Mr. Garrison, this problem can't be solved." Stan finally spoke up.  
  
Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes, "Now our little lovebird is a smartypants. Every problem can be solved." Kyle raised his hand as Mr. Garrison stood up, "Yes Kyle?"  
  
"Mr. Garrison, Stan's right. It says so right here in our math books that there are only two ways to figure out these kinds of problems. The associative property and the commu-"  
  
"Kyle, stop being a know-it-all Jew!" Cartman yelled from behind him.  
  
Kyle turned to face him, "Just shut up, fat boy!"  
  
"Ay! Don't call me fat you son-of-a-biotch Jewish kike!" he shouted.  
  
"Don't belittle my people you fucking fatass!"  
  
Mr. Garrison broke it up, "Alright you two, settle down or it's the principle's office for you. Okay now Stanley, the problem goes like-"  
  
The school bell rang indicating that class was over. Stan raced out of the room, not even bothering to pick up his backpack and books. He just needed to get the hell out of here. _Far far away from everyone!_ he thought as he sprinted down the halls and out the door.

* * *

"Why would Stan just leave his books and stuff behind?" Kyle asked no one in particular, he was holding Stan's stuff, "It's not like him to be so careless."  
  
Cartman scoffed at the boy in the green hat, "C'mon Kyle, we both know that Stan's a whiny little hippie pussy. He was just embarressed to be sen in the same room as his boyfriend. Because you're Jewish Kyle!"  
  
"Goddammit Cartman! What does that have to do with anything?! Besides, he's not a hippie since he broke up with Wendy The Bitch."  
  
"He's still a pussy." Cartman laughed. Kenny joined in too, "Yeah!" His voice was muffled by his hood, but both boys could understand him.  
  
Kyle shook his head, "I'll just drop this off with Stan. See you later Kenny."  
  
"Bye Kyle!" he waved back as he continued on his way, leaving Cartman standing there dumbfounded, "Ay! What about me!"  
  
"See you too, fatass!" Kyle replied, ringing Stan's doorbell.  
  
Cartman scowled and shuffled away from Kyle, who turned back to face the door as it opened. It was Stan's mom, who looked relieved to see Kyle with Stan's books.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Marsh," Kyle greeted pleasantly, "Is Stan here?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes he is Kyle. He went up to his room. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. Oh, and thank you for bringing his books home."  
  
"No problem. Thank you Mrs. Marsh." Kyle told her as he headed for Stan's room.

* * *

_...What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about her more and more? Why can't I just move on and be a normal, happy kid? I'm constantly being made fun of more and more, too. I mean, I'm the whiny kid who's girlfriend dumped him for Token. I'm the kid who barfs on the girls he likes. I'm the fucked up kid who fucked up his relationship with Wendy!  
_  
Stan sighed, his face pressed into a pillow. He was trying to surpress his tears since boys aren't supposed to cry or anything. That just makes look weak and they automatically become a pussy. Suddenly, Stan thought of the time nearly became one, literally! He had a small laugh out of that one. All for some little baby cows... well, he had to admit that they were cute. Wait, if the guys heard him say he thought some baby cows were cute, they'd never stop laughing! Like in class today. _Oh god, here come the bad feelings again._ Stan thought sadly, bringing his face up from the pillow.  
  
"Knock knock."  
  
Kyle. Stan sighed and got off his bed. He walked over to his door and unlocked it, opening it to reaveal his best friend standing there with his books. He handed them to Stan, who took them and gave him a small smile of thanks then set them on his desk. Kyle followed him.  
  
"What's up, dude?" he asked, concerned for his behavior earlier in school.  
  
Stan shook his head, now seated on his bed, "Nothing Kyle, I'm fine. Perfectly fine."  
  
"Stan, I'm your best friend." Kyle stated, "I know when something's bothering you and I want to help you. You can tell me anything, I swear!"  
  
He scowled, "No Kyle. You wouldn't understand! Besides I'm fine okay?! I'm fine! I'm over Wendy! I'm over it! Stop accusing me for something that I don't even feel! I'm fine!"  
  
Kyle looked down, feeling hurt from Stan's words although they weren't directed at him. He was hurt because his best friend didn't trust him with his feelings or how he was coping with something that had such a strong impact on him. Stan was trying to calm down, trying to apologize, but all that came out was more hurt.  
  
"Just leave me and my fucked up self alone Kyle. I don't deserve you as a best friend, or even a normal friend. Just like I don't deserve Wendy..."  
  
"Stan now you shut up!" Kyle shouted, "Stop saying these things! Ever since you and Wendy broke up you've just been feeling sorry for yourself and not appreciating anything! All you feel is guilt and remorse when you didn't do anything! Okay?!"  
  
Stan gulped, "Okay..." it was meek and hollow.  
  
The two boys sat in silence for a while, Stan staring down at his hands and Kyle staring at him. Finally, after what seemed hours, Stan smirked and looked up.  
  
"It was funny when you and Cartman got in that fight." he laughed lightly.  
  
Kyle chuckled, "It wasn't that funny, but fatass got what he deserved."  
  
"Lets go blow up Jennifer Lopez and Brittany Spears using firecrackers and my sister's Barbies!" Stan grinned, jumping up from his bed, "And my race cars!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kyle joined in, relieved that Stan was back to normal.  
  
Both boys grabbed what was needed for one of their favorite games, then raced outside where it would be safe to light the firecrackers. As they prepared the death of Jennifer Lopez, they were blissfully unaware of the shadow watching them, glaring at them. Then turning away angrily and leaving them to their games.

* * *

Okay... a little sappy in the beginning... I'll admit that. Oh and for you people with sick minds (just kidding mind you) this is not, I reapeat, NOT slash. Kyle is just concerned for his best friend. Well, it may get a little more sappy with some Stan and Kyle moments... but hugging is all it will extent to! Stan and Kyle are not gay.  
  
Well, please rate and review! If it gets good reviews, I'll start up the second chapter! I open to constructive criticism, so say whatever's on your mind. Unless it's really mean and makes me cry... heh, just kidding.


	2. Jennifer Lopez?

Here comes Chapter 2! Hooray! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! I feel so special! Thanks to Leela's tears, Society's Cavity, dreamcatcher-022, Stans-girlfriend903, and XxXCocoPuffXxX! I love you! heh, in a non-weird sort of way... well... Whatever! Here is chapter 2!  
  
"You've had your chance! Now die!"  
  
Poom.  
  
The car containing Jennifer Lopez, the doll, exploded... sort of. Stan and Kyle cheered as they rushed over to pick up the remains. Kyle threw them away as Stan picked up the doll to play Brittany Spears. He was always the voice of Brittany Spears, while Kyle was Jennifer Lopez. Stan knew he'd get in trouble with Shelley for blowing up her dolls again, but he didn't care right now.  
  
"Here I go... getting in my car... Oh I hope no one blows me up. La la la dee la." Stan said in a high-pitched voice when Kyle came back.  
  
Kyle smirked evilly, "Ah ha! Finally! My search for you has been fulfilled!"  
  
"Oh my goodness, who are you?" Stan nearly laughed, replying in his most girlish voice, "I know who I am, and I'm just a fucking slut and I like to flaunt my wobbly bits."  
  
"What?" Kyle stopped for a moment, "Stan, what the hell are wobbly bits?"  
  
Stan shrugged, "Dunno. It was on some Bridget Jones movie my mom watched."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Both were silent for a moment, then Stan put the Brittany doll in the car. Kyle began threatening the doll in a deep voice, while Stan pleaded in a high-pitched one. Finally, Kyle lit the firecracker.  
  
"It's too late miss Spears! You had your chance! Any last words?" Kyle shouted, after attaching the lit explosive device.  
  
Stan was by Kyle now, "Yeah, can I have some of my perfume?"  
  
Poom.  
  
Another small explosion blew up the tiny car and the doll.  
  
"Hooray!" both boys cheered, picking up the emains from the second doll.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Stan and Kyle were inside watching Terrence and Philip. Terrence was attempting to fart on Philip while he was sleeping, but it wasn't working. Terrence then woke up Philip and asked him how to do it. Terrence's plan backfired and he ended up getting farted on.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha!" the two Canadians laughed.  
  
Stan and Kyle also laughed at their antics.  
  
"Dude, Terrence and Philip are the best!" Stan grinned.  
  
Kyle agreed, "Yeah! Too bad that they only show new episodes on Fridays."  
  
Stan shrugged, continuing to watch the show. When it was over, Kyle had to go. So Stan said goodbye, then went to eat dinner. Too bad the one person he did not want to see right now was standing between him and the kitchen.  
  
"Hey turd." his older sister slurred her words, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Stan gulped, "To the kitchen."  
  
"Well anshwer me one thing, Shtan. Why did you blow up my dollsh?!" she shouted smacking him in the face.  
  
"AAAHH!" Stan was too busy screaming and trying to run away from her to answer.  
  
Shelley kicked him, causing him to trip and turn to face her. He looked up at her from the ground, her menacing frame towering above him.  
  
"I-I don't know." he stuttered, "Kyle and I just wanted to play a game! I swear!"  
  
She scowled, "Well game over turd."  
  
She picked him up by the front of his shirt and threw him straight into the wall. With a triumphant smirk on her face, she turned and left her helpless litttle brother in the living room. Shaking his head, Stan struggled to get up. He scowled, Shelley takes advantage of me all the time! Well, not this time! I'm gonna show her what I can do! Just as he built up the courage and anger to beat upon his sister, his mom came in.  
  
"Stanley! How many times have I told you not to play that gory game with Kyle? You're a mess!" his mom scolded.  
  
Stan looked confused, "Huh? No mom! Kyle and I didn't do this!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Stanley, did you get stuck in the trash compacter again? Because that's been happening alot lately." she thought for a moment, "Well time for dinner! Go and wash up will you Stan?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." Stan turned and marched upstairs in a hurry.  
  
Shutting his door and locking it, Stan quickly changed and then sat on his bed. For a long while, all he did was stare at the ceiling. Then he rolled onto his side and reached under his bed. Pulling out an old shoe box, he opened it and pulled out a buch of pictures held together by a ruber band. He took off the rubber band and began looking at each picture. Most of them were with Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and himself, but a couple near the end were of him and Wendy. Taking the most recent photo, the only one where he wasn't vomiting, he studied it.  
  
Wendy... why did you leave me? I loved you. Couldn't you see that? I mean... I never told you, but didn't the vomiting tell you something? Well if it didn't, it meant I loved you and I still do. After thinking that, the barf came on cue only it landed on the floor instead of on Wendy. Sighing, Stan put all the pictures together and stretched the rubber band over them. He placed the box back under his bed and looked up.  
  
"What the hell?" he exclaimed, hopping off his bed, "Jennifer Lopez?!"  
  
It wasn't the real J Lo, it was the doll they had recently blown up. The doll was perfectly intact, like Stan and Kyle had never touched her.  
  
"Okay, get out of here! This must be a trick of Shelley's! Well I'm not gonna fucking fall for it!"  
  
"Wait Stan, I can help you."  
  
"Jesus Christ!"  
  
"Kenny?"  
  
"Yeah?" the boy in the orange parka replied.  
  
"Can you ask the Marshes for a little powdered sugar? I want my boys to have something sweet once in a while." Mrs. McCormick asked him.  
  
Kenny nodded, "Sure mom."  
  
He left the little run-down shack and crossed the railroad tracks to Stan's house. He knocked lightly on the door, hoping someone should hear it. The door opened quickly, reavealing Mrs. Marsh.  
  
"Well, hello Kenny. You need some more leftovers?" she asked, letting him in.  
  
He shook his head, "Not today, I just need some powdered sugar for my mom."  
  
"Oh alright, stay right here and I'll get some for you." Sharon smiled, leaving Kenny in the living room, "You can up to Stan's room if you want."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kenny walked up stairs to his friends room, the one with the bluish-green flag with the name Stan written on it. Just before he knocked on the door, Kenny heard Stan talking.  
  
"Okay, get out of here! This must be a trick of Shelley's! Well I'm not gonna fucking fall for it!"  
  
There was a pause, then Stan burst out, "Jesus Christ!"  
  
Kenny heard Stan's mom coming, so Kenny quickly rushed to meet her.  
  
"Kenny? Did you talk to Stanley?" she asked, handing him the sugar.  
  
Kenny looked for an excuse, "Uhhh... he's sleeping. Thanks for the sugar! Bye!"  
  
Kenny ran out the door, thinking about the story he'd have for Cartman and if he could get food off of it. He would make a deal with Cartman, yeah that would be good! Kenny crossed the railroad tracks and raced inside his crappy, run-down house.  
  
Well, that's chapter 2! Please R&R again! Chapter 3 is well underway! Stay tuned to see if Kenny will tell Cartman, what Cartman will do, and why the hell Jennifer Lopez is in Stan's room. 


End file.
